


From the Inside Out

by LaviniaAurora



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, Alpha Castiel, Alternate Universe, Doctor Castiel, M/M, Omega Dean, a/b/o dynamics, strong dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaviniaAurora/pseuds/LaviniaAurora
Summary: Dean Winchester Black is the picture perfect omega spouse, the highly coveted trophy husband of Black Mansion. He's elegant, beautiful, charming, and the perfect host for the lavish parties that are sponsored by his alpha husband's business, Black Gentleman's Club; however, under the highly polished and sophisticated surface Dean Winchester is much more than a Stepford wife. After an unexpected loss, Dean works with his new friend Doctor Castiel Novak, to make a better life for his friends and family in a world full of social and political turmoil.





	1. Routine Doctor Visits

**Author's Note:**

> There is a pretty clear direction and outline for this piece but I am writing as I post. 
> 
> If anyone would be interested in being a Beta, please let me know and I will love you forever. I'm terrible at self-editing and using correct tense.
> 
> I'm here on tumblr: https://lavyjazzy.tumblr.com/

Frowning down at the black ink smudges on his fingertips, Dean contemplates washing up before his two o’clock meeting with Doctor Novak. A quick glance at his watch confirms that he has fifteen minutes but the seating chart he’s been working on for an upcoming banquet still needs a few final touches. He carefully puts away the ink well and dip pen but leaves the chart on his desk so he can finish the labels later. Before closing the door to his office he quickly scans the room out of a long ingrained habit of tidiness to make sure nothing is out of place. Satisfied, he makes his way to the kitchen washroom so he can clean up and pick up the afternoon tea he will have for his meeting with the doctor.

He is careful not to touch his forest green sherwani with his stained fingers as the velvet fabric would be difficult to clean. Much to Dean’s dismay, sherwanis are the current popular fashion trend among the male omegas of wealthy families. Dean, of course, hates the heavy fabric, knee length tunic, and slim fitting pants, but he wears it to appease his husband and fulfill his role as trophy omega host for Black’s Gentleman’s Club. He draws a firm line at the coordinating slippers however; instead wearing perfectly polished honey oxfords. This is one of the few lines he has refused to cross since marrying his husband sixteen years ago.

Dean married into the Black family when he was only fifteen. Not unusual for an omega, but many considered the match unorthodox since Dean did not come from an effluent family. Traditionally, marriages between omegas and alphas were arranged to promote both families’ influence, but his marriage had not benefited the Black family. His husband had made a deal with his father, John Winchester, and presumably the only thing his husband had wanted was to be mated to a rare and exotic male omega that could fulfill hosting responsibilities for his many lavish parties. Dean was not given a choice, but he would have willing volunteered at the promise of a better life for his younger brother Sammy.

He hasn’t seen his brother or his father since moving into the Black mansion; the last time being the day he was retrieved by body guards from a rundown motel. His brother was sent off to a private school in California with a trust fund and his father had seemingly dropped off the face of the earth. Dean was left completely alone with a new family and no idea how to fit in with the elite culture he had been thrust into.

To say that the first couple of years were difficult, would be like saying the surface of the sun is warm. Not only had Dean been trying to learn the customs of the upper class and his place in his husband’s business, but he was coming to terms with his unexpected omega presentation and what it means to be mated to an alpha. If not for the Black’s domestic staff, who he had quickly befriended, Dean would not have survived the transition or have become the coveted and proficient omega mate he is today.

Out of all the staff, he has bonded with and relied on the Singers the most. They are like family and offered a comfort that Dean had never had the luxury of experiencing even before he was married off to Black. Ellen, the omega matriarch had taken Dean under her wing and had counseled the young naïve omega through the trauma he experienced during the early years of his marriage. Bobby, her alpha husband, and Jo their alpha daughter, had offered support and much needed distractions from Dean’s misery. Bobby had been the grounds manager for years and he taught Dean to work on the numerous cars housed in the Black’s garage. Dean had taken to the mechanical work and it had become a stress relief from the constant criticism, corrections, and punishments administered by the Blacks.

Eventually, Dean was able to meet his husband’s unreasonable expectations and life had become much easier. Dean found that he could play the role of the charming Stepford spouse and manage his hosting duties with flair even while feeling uncertain and anxious. His elegant and confident persona became a mask that he would wear to get through the events and evenings with his husband. He had done so well that he had inspired his husband to give him even greater responsibility in operating the club and managing the special events.

Dean smiles as he enters the kitchen to see Ellen preparing the tray for tea. Ellen is the housekeeper for the Black mansion and such a menial task is well below her status, but she has always taken a more hands on approach for anything related to Dean.

“Ellen, you really should let one of the maids prepare tea.” Dean leans in to give her a chaste kiss on her cheek.

Ellen huffs and ushers him into the washroom to clean his hands. “As far as I’m concerned, I am the housekeeper and I will see to the chores as I see fit and you will do well to remember that.” Dean winks at her and then holds out his wrists allowing her to roll cuffs up his arms so he can wash his hands.

When she is finished Dean turns towards the large basin utility sink and starts brushing his fingers with the Lava soap that Ellen keeps on hand for Bobby. He’s not surprised when he feels Ellen brushing down his sherwani to remove any lint, hair, or invisible particles that may have collected on the tunic since he dressed this morning.

It’s not easy to maintain the perfect omega image, but Ellen has mothered him and helped him keep up his appearance for years. “I saw the lunch tray you sent back,” speaking of mothering. “You are going to eat the snack on the island before you have tea with Doctor Novak.”

Knowing it is futile to argue with Ellen, he nods his assent as he towels his hands dry, “yes ma’am.”

Ellen finishes the tray as Dean quickly eats the fruit and yogurt parfait and handful of almonds that Ellen had prepared for him. He actually prefers junk food, but again, the perfect omega image includes a lithe figure that he has found increasingly difficult to hold onto with age. At 31 he is by no means old, but he isn’t exactly the effortlessly slender boy that he used to be.

“I noticed that Mr. Black was not at breakfast this morning.”

Smirking at Ellen’s unsubtle prompt Dean shook his head before swallowing some almonds and responding, “He had a business meeting yesterday and didn’t come home last night.”

It wasn’t uncommon for his husband to spend days at a time away from the mansion without informing his staff or Dean of where he might be or when he might return. Dean is not blind and he knows that his husband undoubtedly spends his nights in other omegas’ beds, but he really doesn’t care. That part of their marriage had thankfully dried up many years ago and no one was under the impression that they had a love match. If anything, it was a relief for Dean. His husband satisfied his sadistic appetites elsewhere and he is mostly left alone.

Ellen doesn’t remark on that as Dean grabs the tray so he won’t be late for his meeting with the doctor, “Thank you Ellen. We’ll need to schedule a time to finalize Roman’s banquet menu, when is a good time for you?”

Ellen rolls her eyes at the aforementioned client but thinks for a moment before replying, “I have orders coming in tomorrow morning but after that my schedule is wide open.”

Dean nods, “Tomorrow afternoon then. I’ll come to you when I finish up the security meeting with Benny and Charlie.”

After leaving Ellen in the kitchen, Dean makes his way back to his office to meet with Doctor Novak. Dean wouldn’t say that he dreads the monthly meetings with the doctor but he doesn’t look forward to them either. It’s definitely not the doctor himself that Dean wishes to avoid. For all of his awkward directness and sometimes blunt rudeness, Dean finds Novak rather endearing; however, the topics of their meetings revolve around the more sordid aspects of managing his husband’s business. The purpose for their meetings is to review the wellness and medical care for the pleasure omegas that serve at Black's Gentleman’s Club.

He gets back to his office to find Doctor Novak standing outside. “Hello Mr. Black.” The doctor’s low gruff voice barely carries to Dean’s ears as he walks towards his office.

“Good afternoon Doctor Novak.” Dean flashes him a charming smile that never has an effect on the doctor and with a small nod the doctor opens the door so Dean can carry the tray to the small table between two mid-century black and white saddle chairs in front of the bay windows in his office. After they both are seated and facing each other across the dark wood table top, Dean pours the tea adding a teaspoon of locally sourced honey to Doctor Novak’s tea and a splash of cream to his own cup. A perfect display of the omega’s hosting skills.

“Thank you.” The doctor carefully takes a sip before launching directly into his report. “I conducted all of the standard exams and took blood samples to send to the lab to test for any possible STDs or infections as usual. There were no outward symptoms, but there are not always visual signs.” The doctor’s tone is resigned as he continues, “Meg needs at least another week or two to heal. The cast came off of her wrist last week and there are no lingering symptoms of her concussion, but given the nature of her clients she needs more rest to fully recuperate.”

Meg had been with an exceptionally violent client over two months ago and the guards had not been able to reach her room in time to subdue the Alpha and prevent her injuries. Per the club’s policies, the Alpha that attacked her would not be allowed on premises for six months, would not be allowed to procure the services of any pleasure omega at the club for at least a year, and would never be allowed Meg’s services again. Dean had convinced his husband to instate the no damage policy a couple of years ago after he took over the management and health of the pleasure omegas. He had strategically suggested the club’s policy reform at a time when government officials announced that there would be an official investigation into the treatment of omegas in pleasure houses, the elite gentleman’s club included. It hadn’t hurt that Dean was able to demonstrate potential cost savings in the medical treatment and recovery time as well. His husband’s motivations had always been the bottom line and his own well-being rather than the safety of any omega under his care, including Dean.

“Of course, she will be given as much time as needed.” Dean was quick to assure the doctor because it had been one of his conditions when he agreed to serve as the club’s contracting doctor. Doctor Novak’s regular visits is another policy that Dean had convinced his husband would be beneficial to the club’s business and reputation. While Dean is concerned about the health of the omegas that are under his care, his husband had considered the policy as a way to market a superior service because the omegas at Black’s Gentleman’s Club are certified healthy and clean. Over the years Dean had become quite adept at slightly manipulating his husband and stoking his Alpha ego enough to get a few of the things he needed to improve the omegas’ protection in the club. The surprisingly difficult task had been convincing Doctor Novak, the highest esteemed Omega Care Doctor in the area, to perform regular examinations and medical treatment for the club’s omegas.

Doctor Castiel Novak is an alpha who also happens to be an omega rights activist, which Dean had learned during their first meeting and a small detail he had neglected to mention to his husband. During that first meeting, which had taken place at the doctor’s office, Dean proposed a contract agreement to the doctor for the care of the club’s pleasure omegas and was immediately overwhelmed by the scent of an affronted and outraged alpha. The doctor maintained his calm appearance, but it was very clear that Doctor Novak was not a proponent for his husband’s business and was not interested in becoming associated with the omega pleasure industry.

 

_Years of experience in dealing with offended alphas had schooled Dean’s response when the pungent smell of an angry alpha hit his nose, “Doctor Novak, I need your help. This is my husband’s business and I have finally convinced him that the pleasure omegas should receive regular medical attention.”_

_“Yes, I would agree that sexually, physically, and undoubtedly emotionally abused victims would require a great deal of medical treatment but I’m not sure how I can help when the abuse is going to continue and when my prescribed treatments will go ignored. You can find another doctor to benefit with your superficial charity case. I’m sure your conscience will be eased all the same.” The self-righteous alpha fury had rung out loud and clear despite the doctor’s low gravelly voice._

_Dean had quietly appraised the alpha sitting across the large mahogany desk who had apparently meant his harsh allegations as a dismissal since he ignored Dean and started sifting through the patient folders in his desk bin. The problem with being a trophy omega, and a good one at that, was that everyone on the outside seemed to assume that Dean wanted this life, that he was happy with his circumstances, and that he was a kept husband who was only concerned with the latest fashion and gossip. At times it was absolutely infuriating and at others it left him dejected. Refusing to go down either of those paths, Dean took a firm grasp on his own emotions before he made his case with the doctor._

_“Look Doctor Novak, I get that you are an activist and that is a great thing, an honorable thing, but I am an omega. I am an omega responsible for the care of other omegas that don’t have a cushion gig like mine and I have no power to change that. What I can do, is make life as comfortable as possible for them. You are the most highly recommended omega doctor and I know that you’re not going to give anyone a rubber stamp of medical approval. Please, I need you. Until the world changes, I need someone on our side.”_

 

Dean had not won Doctor Novak over immediately, but he stopped shuffling the papers on his desk around long enough to have a conversation with Dean and they had eventually come to an agreement. Both agreed that the monthly health report meetings should exclude Dean’s husband and that Dean would ensure all of the omegas would receive the prescribed treatments and appropriate sick leave for recovery when necessary. The club had also instituted an additional sexual contraceptive policy to protect the omegas from infections and disease. While the omegas had been taking birth control for years after his husband experienced the inconvenience of a pregnancy, condoms were also made a requirement and any alpha that did not adhere to the policy would lose omega service privileges at the club for a varied period of time depending on prior offenses.

The policies Dean had worked so hard to implement for the omegas’ protection were a pittance, small scraps thrown to starving victims of a system that used them like a commodity. Reminders of the work left do, like Meg’s accident, haunted Dean at night but he refused to give in to hopelessness, tackling each problem with steely determination.

“Will your husband have any objection to her sick leave?” As always, Doctor Novak remained skeptical of Dean’s ability to keep his word or manage his husband despite having worked together for over a year now.

“Doctor Novak, I will take care of my husband. Meg will get the time she needs to fully recover even if it takes another month.”

The doctor narrowed his eyes and stared at Dean. It was always disconcerting for Dean because it felt like those deep blue eyes were trying to pierce right through the polished armor and see inside Dean’s soul but Dean refused to show any discomfort. He continued display his charming smile and maintained eye contact until Doctor Novak was satisfied. “Yes, I can see that she will. It would be better if these incidents could be avoided all together.”

Dean’s smile became small and genuine. This is why he had chosen Doctor Novak. The alpha never censored himself and truly cared for the omegas. “I couldn’t agree more. I’ve been working the Benny and Charlie who are in charge of the club’s security. They have presented several procedural options to me that will improve safety in the rooms. I’m actually meeting with them tomorrow to finalize the proposal for my husband.”

“What type of procedures have they proposed?” The doctor is a blood hound.

“Those are still club secrets doctor, but I think you will approve of them when they are implemented.” Dean always plays a cautious game when it came to procedural changes at the club. He is careful with how he presents information and ideas to his husband and the fewer people who know the details the better.

“My apologies I didn’t mean to overstep.”

“Please don’t apologize. I understand that you have a vested interest in everyone’s safety and I will give you a full briefing once it has been approved by my husband.” Doctor Novak watched as Dean began resetting the tea tray for one of the servants to collect and return to the kitchen.

The doctor took a deep breath and Dean suppressed the urge to cringe because he knew what was coming next. “At the risk of overstepping again, I was wondering if you had made any progress in finding a physician of your own.” And there it was, the persistent meddling doctor.

Plastering on his smile and gathering up his armor Dean prepares himself for the ongoing battle between him in the doctor. With Meg’s accident, the doctor had been distracted from Dean’s medical history, which had been a temporary respite. “Doctor Novak, as I have assured you before, I am perfectly healthy so that is not currently a priority.”

The doctor does not relent, “Omegas should have annual check-ups after mating regardless of their health.” Dean mentally kicks himself for ever letting it slip that he doesn’t have checkups or visit a doctor. It had been several months ago after one of their meetings. Doctor Novak had asked Dean why he hadn’t used his own omega specialist or general physician. Dean had offhandedly remarked because he was healthy and didn’t have one.

“Yes, well it is on my to-do list.” The attempts to dismiss the topic are always in vain.

“I can give you a referral if you like.” Again, he is blood hound with a lost bone.

“That really is not necessary.” Dean gets up from the table to show Doctor Novak out.

The doctor follows him but continues, “I know several doctors in the area that are accepting new patients and this would set a great example for your staff.”

“But if you insist, please email me a list.” He probably has at least ten emails from Doctor Novak’s assistant already.

“I could schedule an appointment.” Well that’s a first and a little presumptuous.  

“My calendar is very full at time moment.” They are almost to the front door and Dean will be able to send the doctor on his way.

“Your calendar is always full!” Doctor Novak actually roars and Dean is startled at the doctor’s outburst and can’t stop the frightened jump he makes to turn and face the doctor.

The doctor seems to remember himself and looks around sheepishly before continuing at a much lower volume, “Dean you won’t be able to take care of everyone else if you’re not taking care of yourself.” This is also the first time the Doctor has ever addressed him as anything other than Mr. Black.

Attempting to cover his shock and trying not to bristle at the doctor’s familiarity, Dean takes a moment to collect himself.  It would not benefit either of them for him to lose his charm or his calm control. “Doctor Novak, I appreciate your concern. I hired you to be omegas physician here because you are the best and you truly care for their well-being but I am not your patient or a problem for you to fix. Please, let this go.”

Dean turns back around to open the door and lead the disgruntled doctor onto the front porch and finds Sheriff Jody Mills stepping out of her cruiser.  


	2. Unexpected Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has not been proofread, so if you notice anything please let me know. 
> 
> Thanks!

Castiel sits in his car instead of going straight inside to his office. Becky, his receptionist, will have a hundred questions about what happened and why Sheriff Mills had called asking for him. The quirky beta had a penchant for embellishing stories on community gossip forums and while she hadn’t violated any privacy laws by writing about any of his patients, he did not want tempt her with news regarding the most affluent family in the area. She would get off at five o’clock and lock up leaving out the front door. Castiel hopes to avoid her completely until tomorrow morning, after the news breaks across town. By the time Castiel pulled into his designated parking spot behind his office and patiently waits for Becky to leave, he has replayed the scene between Dean and Sheriff Jody Mills at least a dozen times. 

 

_Dean greeted the sheriff in his signature charming fashion, “Good afternoon Sheriff Mills, how can I help our finest officer of the law?” Castiel studied Dean’s perfect smile and didn’t doubt that the omega had smoothed over numerous altercations involving the local law enforcement during his time managing Black’s Gentleman’s Club._

_Sheriff Mills, however, did not return the smile, “Dean, I need to speak with you. May I come in?”_

_“Yes, please come in, I’ll ask Ellen to prepare some coffee.” Dean gestured for the Sheriff to enter through open door behind him._

_“No thank you.” Sheriff Mills moved towards the opening but paused and caught Castiel’s eyes, “Doctor Novak, can you please join us?”_

_Castiel hoped that he maintained his composure as well as Dean at the seemingly odd request, but his stomach twisted. There were few reasons for the sheriff to request his presence and none of them were good. “Of course.”_

_Castiel followed the sheriff and Dean into a formal sitting room that Castiel had never seen before. Dean took his seat on an oversized white arm chair while Castiel and Sheriff Mills sat opposite of him on a matching sectional couch. As Castiel expected, Sheriff Mills did not waste any time getting directly to the point of her visit._

_“Dean, we found your husband two hours ago about five miles outside city limits on a county road. I’m sorry, he was dead when we arrived on scene. We suspect that he is the victim of a hit and run accident.”_

_Castiel thought that Jody contacted his office assistant to find out that he was already at the club for a meeting. He had often accompanied the sheriff on death notices to omega spouses on numerous occasions since he opened his practice several years ago and the sheriff had asked him to stay in case Dean needed medical attention upon receiving the news of his husband’s death. Since losing a mate can send an omega’s system into shock and severe distress, the presence of an omega medical professional at death notifications is a policy requirement of the county’s sheriff department._

_Castiel carefully observed Dean and watched for signs of shock or emotional collapse. Dean was always difficult to read because he took illegally strong suppressants and habitually wore potent perfumes that were popular amongst wealthy omegas. At the news of his husband’s death, Castiel only detected the slightest shift in the scent of the omega, an initial surprised reaction. Dean bowed his head and massaged the bridge of nose but maintained his perfect posture as he absorbed the news. From what little Castiel could discern with his senses, there was no hormonal or pheromone spike that would send the omega’s body into distress, which was odd. Typically, even if the pairing was an unhappy one, the surviving mate still went through physiological changes. Sometimes the physical symptoms did not present themselves for 24 hours, but it was rare not to sense some anxiety or distress from an omega immediately upon delivering a mate’s death notice._

_Dean cleared his throat and raised his head to make eye contact with Sheriff Mills, “He didn’t come home last night. He said he had a business meeting and left here around eight o’clock yesterday morning. He didn’t say who he was meeting or how long he would be gone but it’s not uncommon for him to be away for days at a time. I think he took the R8, but we can check with Bobby in the garage.”_

_Sheriff Mills shot a questioning glance to Castiel. It wasn’t the reaction she had expected from Dean. Instead of dealing with the irrational grief of a newly widowed mate, they were dealing with a fully rational omega who had clinically offered information to assist the sheriff in her investigation._

_“Thank you Dean, that information will be useful in the investigation. We can set up a meeting later if you remember anything else. I do need someone to come to the hospital morgue to officially identify him. Bobby can follow me down to the hospital when I leave.”_

_Dean paused a moment to gather his thoughts, “Okay, but he will drive me down for the identification.” Sheriff Mills was obviously about to protest but Dean stopped her, “Jody, please, he’s my husband and I need to see him. Please give me a minute speak with Ellen, she’ll need to take care of some things here while we’re gone.”_

_Dean moved to stand, but Castiel stopped him with an outstretched hand, “Sheriff Mills, would you mind if I speak to Mr. Black privately?”_

_Jody nodded in understanding and quietly left the room._

_“Mr. Black, would you mind describing how you feel?”_

_Dean responded with a perplexed expression and a raised brow._

_“I’m sorry Mr. Black, it’s just that I can’t determine if you’re in distress because your scent is so heavily covered.”_

_“I’m fine Doctor Novak. Honestly, my mind is reeling.” Dean paused a moment before continuing, “There’s a lot that needs to be done, but I’ll be fine.”_

_“Please, humor me.”_

_“Well, I suppose I’m feeling stressed—overwhelmed?” Dean’s response was a question, like he was testing the words to see if they were accurate._

_“Are you experiencing any physical sensations?” Castiel’s questioned had earned him a blank stare from Dean._

_“What if I list out possible physical symptoms and you answer yes or no?”_

_“Okay.” It was obvious that the omega had already checked out of the conversation, planning every step he would need to take and every task he would need to assign._

_“Is your stomach upset? Do you feel nauseous or queasy?”_

_“Not really.”_

_“Do you feel dizzy or light headed?”_

_“No.”_

_“Are you experiencing shortness of breath or tightness in your chest?”_

_“No.”_

_“Do you feel weak or like you’re trembling?”_

_“No.”_

_“Do you have a headache or are you experiencing a growing sensitivity to light or sound?_

_Dean rubs his forehead and answers, “I do feel the beginnings of a headache, but I think that’s perfectly reasonable given the circumstances.”_

_“Mr. Black, any one of those symptoms would be reasonable given the circumstances.”_

_Dean nods absently. “Is there anything else doctor?”_

_“No, but I don’t want you to hesitate to call me if you experience any of the symptoms or if your headache becomes unbearable. For now I think water and Ibuprofen will be sufficient. I know I’m not your doctor, but the death of a mate can be very traumatic physically as well as emotionally.” Castiel hesitates before adding, “The omegas will need you now more than ever, you need to take care of yourself so that you can protect them.”_

_The threat was probably unprofessional and insensitive, but Dean seemed to have all the self-preservation instincts of a teenage daredevil. Pointing out the possible risk to the omegas under his care if something were to happen to him was more effective than attempting to convince Dean to take care of himself for his own wellbeing._

_Dean’s eyes narrowed, he was clearly annoyed with the Castiel’s insistence, “I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you Doctor Novak.”_

_Still unsatisfied but with no other options, Castiel had left Dean alone in the sitting room. He sought out Sheriff Mills before leaving and found her waiting outside the main entrance. “I don’t think he’s going to go into distress. Although reactions are sometimes delayed, there are generally warning signs immediately; however, I would feel better if someone on staff is keeping an eye on Mr. Black just in case he starts showing symptoms of shock.”_

_The sheriff had agreed, “I’ll put Bobby on it. He and I go way back and I know that he thinks of Dean as a son.”_

_Castiel handed her one of his cards with his home and cell number on it. “My contact information should be on file here somewhere, but if you can give this to Bobby it would ease my mind.”_

_“You’re a good man Doctor Novak.” The sheriff gives Castiel a sad smile, “I appreciate your help with the notifications. I called your office before I headed this way and Becky told me you were already here.” Castiel nodded, not knowing how to respond but the sheriff continued, looking back into the house, “Dean is a special case. I’ve known him for years and he’s always carried the world on his shoulders; putting everyone else before himself.” She turns to make eye contact with Castiel, “It’s good to know we’ve got another person on our side.”_

_Confused, Castiel gave the sheriff a questioning a look, “What do you mean on your side?” Those were the exact words Dean had used when they had first met._

_“Another person looking out for Dean, I’m afraid he’s going to need it.”_

 

At ten minutes past, Castiel thinks that he has given her more than enough time to clear out of the office. He uses his key to enter through the back door and sure enough all of the lights have been turned off and there is no sign of Becky. He walks to his office to find a list of missed calls on Becky’s colorful stationary, the call from Sheriff Mills is underlined and Castiel cringes at the thought of being interrogated by Becky in the morning. Oddly, Castiel feels a strong sense of protectiveness of Dean and wants to shield him as much as he can from the noisy gossipmongers.  

Despite the rocky start to their acquaintance, Castiel has grown to admire Dean’s compassion for the omegas and staff under his care. Jody had told him that Dean carries the weight of the world and Dean’s world was obviously consumed with taking care of everyone within his proximity and doing so with a supernatural grace. His calm, confident, and easy presence must be reassuring for the omegas, but Castiel wonders if those traits are Dean’s true persona or if they are a façade.   

Working at Black’s on a regular basis Castiel discovered that most of the omegas love Dean and are grateful for his kindness but there are a few that resent him and his position. From his conversations with the omegas he learned that Dean had been managing the omegas for four years and that their living conditions had dramatically improved during that time; however, three of the omegas who had been favored prior to Dean’s involvement, were angered when the other omegas began receiving equal treatment. Evidently, they felt that they had earned special treatment and were offended when Dean virtually eliminated the harem hierarchy culture amongst the omegas. While Castiel had learned quite a bit about the pleasure omegas, Dean was still very elusive to him. The omegas either spoke their love or disdain for him without discussing anything more than his management techniques. It seemed as though they didn’t know Dean on a personal level or wished to respect his privacy.

Castiel pushes the thoughts of Dean and the other omegas aside and tries to work through some of the paperwork that is accumulating on his desk. He is about half way finished when he hears a knock at the front door. Concerned that there may be some type of emergency, he quickly makes his way towards the front of the office. He stops short when he sees Naomi Smith, the director of Omega Protective Services.

 

* * *

 

Bobby parks the luxury SUV in the last bay of the eight car garage behind the Black Mansion. Dean is reluctant to exit the vehicle, dreading the thought of breaking the news to the omegas and the staff. He knows that no one will grieve his husband, but his death means uncertainty for everyone.

“Are you going sit here all night Buttercup?”

Dean looks up to meet Bobby’s eyes in the rear view mirror. “It’s preferable to what’s waiting inside.”

“It ain’t like you to hide from the tough stuff kid.”

“Now seems like a good time to start,” but Dean opens his door and meets Bobby behind the vehicle. Dean is grateful for Bobby’s perception and ability to anticipate his needs. Instead of dropping him off to enter the house alone, Bobby has given him a chance to get some fresh air and time to pull his reeling thoughts into order as they walk to the house together.

His clothes are wrinkled and he knows that he looks awful. He can practically feel the bags under his eyes drooping and his short hair is lying flat against his head, the styling gel had given out hours ago.

“Will you get everyone together in the great hall? I’m going to ask Ellen to do some magic before I speak to them.”

“Boy, there’s no one in there that’s going to think less of you if you don’t look perfect.”

“No, but it will make them anxious.”

They enter through the back door into the kitchen. Unsurprisingly Ellen is there to meet them. Bobby had called her and filled her in before they had started home and just like her husband she had anticipated exactly what Dean would need when he arrived.

Dean allows her to guide him into the washroom as Bobby goes to collect everyone. She starts unhooking the tiny pearl buttons down the front of his sherwani and helps him shrug out of the heavy fabric. She hangs the tunic on an upright steamer in the corner of the washroom. “Go ahead and take off your pants and I’ll get the wrinkles out of them too.”

Without a second thought Dean sits on the washroom bench to untie his oxfords, setting them to the side and lifts his hips enough to shuck his pants. He tosses them over to Ellen before leaning back against cool brick wall. He’s left in long compression shorts and one of the snug fitting shape-wear tank tops he always wears to keep everything looking smooth.

He feels a cool cloth pressed over his eyes, not even realizing he had closed them. “Leave that there while I finish steaming your clothes.” Ellen pats his shoulder and from the sounds of it resumes her work.

Dean drifts in his thoughts trying to steer clear of the gruesome images of his husband in the morgue. He’s having a difficult time wrapping his mind around his husband’s death and its repercussions. Jody had watched him carefully as he confirmed his husband’s identity. He knew what she was expecting. It was what Doctor Novak had been expecting earlier, a breakdown; however, they didn’t know that his husband had cruelly broken the mating bond years ago after an intense fight and following punishment. Dean had not reacted to losing his mate, because he had already lost him and it had been excruciating.

Even though he hated his husband before the bond was broken, it nearly killed him. The only other people who knew about it were Bobby and Ellen. Everyone else had been told that Dean had contracted some rare illness and no one had expected him to make it. The piercing rejection had literally started shutting down his body and sent him into a spiraling depression. His husband had probably hoped it would kill Dean so he could be rid of him, but even in the darkest moment Dean’s subconscious fighting spirit pulled him through with the help of Bobby and Ellen.

When he was finally able to leave his room, his husband had given him a bottle of illegal suppressants to stop his heats and a thinly veiled threat to not step out of line again. That was eight years ago and it had been the last time he had fought or directly disobeyed his husband. Since his husband hadn’t divorced him, he still maintained all of his rights as married and now widowed omega, but if anyone found out about the broken bond Dean would be considered a pariah. It had been kept a secret so that the business wouldn’t suffer and Dean could continue to fulfill his role as host at the time and eventually manager.  

A bottle of water and granola bar are placed in Dean’s hands before he is redressed. He obediently eats and drinks the entire bottle without comment. When he stands Ellen hands him his pants first and then holds the sherwani and helps Dean guide his arms into the tight fabric. She leaves Dean to button himself while she takes a quick brush to his shoes to clean the few scuffs that marred the honey colored leather.  She stops him from turning towards the door and runs a gentle hand through his hair to lift it back into place, at least temporarily.

Suddenly Dean feels a swell of unexpected emotion and Ellen catches it immediately, pulling him into a fierce hug. He leans into the embrace and tilts his head down to scent the warm omega. The effect is calming and he’ll be damned if he sheds a single tear for the bastard. Slowly he steps away from Ellen and takes a deep breath, the threat of waterworks gone. “I’m sorry; it’s been a long day.”

“Oh, Honey, you don’t need to apologize. Bobby and I are here for whatever you need.”

“Were you able to cancel all of the appointments for rest of the week?” Dean had met with Ellen before he left and asked her to take care of canceling everything on the club’s schedule.

“Yes, and Benny is going to up security and keep the gates closed.”

“Thank you, I hadn’t even thought about that yet.”

“Benny will want to meet with you after you speak with everyone. Do you want him to wait until the morning?”

“No, I want to get it settled tonight before the world finds out in the morning.”

At the sound of Bobby clearing his throat, Dean turns away from Ellen slipping on the mask that he often hides behind. It is time to face everyone.

Dean walks into great hall with Bobby and Ellen flanking each side. They are his strong towers, holding him up when he is close to collapse, and the only two people in the world he trusts. Everyone else on staff and all of the omegas are anxiously waiting, knowing that there is no good reason for everyone to be gathered in the great hall.

“Thank you all for coming and my apologies for interrupting your schedule.” Dean winces internally at his formal tone. His voice sounds stiff but there’s nothing he can do about it, “Master Black was killed this morning in a hit and run accident. All appointments and events have been canceled until further notice. We will start the preparations for the wake in the morning. I’ll be contacting the Black family this evening.”

Worried and scared faces stare back at him and he desperately searches for something comforting to share; words to ease their minds. “This is going to be hard, but I don’t want anyone to worry about the future. You will all be safe and cared for, you have my word.” At those words some of the omegas relaxed and sour scents of anxiety lessened. “I want everyone to get enough rest tonight, because the next week is going to be hectic. Please refrain from speaking with media but please assist law enforcement agents if they have any questions for you. If you speak with an officer and wish to have an attorney, you may use Crowley or request to have your own attorney.”

Dean thought a moment before adding, “Master Black’s family will be staying here for a short time, but no one is to offer them services beyond hospitality.” As expected, a few brows rose. Dean had just ordered the omegas not to perform any sexual services for the Blacks. “Our guests will be informed of this and if any of them disregard my orders, I expect to be notified immediately so that they can be relocated to a hotel in town. No staff will be reprimanded for reporting the actions of a guest.” Dean scans their faces to make sure that his command sinks in and everyone understands. From the shocked faces, he’s guessing that he made his point clear enough.

“If there are no questions, you are all excused.” Dean catches Benny’s eye as the staff filters out of the great hall and points in the direction of his office. Benny nods his understanding.

As Dean is walking across the great hall to meet Benny by the door he feels a cold hand grab his forearm. He looks down to see Lisa with her son Ben clinging to her other hand. Tears are threatening to spill from her eyes and a fearful scent is wafting from both mother and son. “Lis, it’s going to be okay.” Dean keeps his voice soft. He needs to reassure her and not frighten Ben. He picks the boy up and allows him to scent his neck as he hugs Lisa to his side. “You are both going to be okay because I’m going to do whatever it takes to keep you safe.” He pulls away from Lisa so he can look her in the eyes, “I’m meeting with Crowley in the morning to go over our next steps. Everything has been changing so fast I’m not sure what the laws are when it comes to brothels and pleasure omegas. I know that as a widower, I’m going to inherit everything and I’ll pay whatever the cost to keep all of you from going into the system.”

Lisa must finally find some comfort in that because she wipes her eyes and pulls Dean into a tight hug. “Thank you Dean.” Her voice is raspy from her unshed tears.

Dean lowers Ben back down to the floor and kneels in front of him. “Ben, I need you to take care of your mom tonight, can you do that for me buddy?”

Ben looks from Dean and up to his mother before grabbing her hand again and nodding, “Yeah, I can.”

“Thank you Ben.  I’ll come hang out for a while after breakfast tomorrow. You can show me your new drawings.” Ben nods excitedly at that and Dean feels guilty for not spending more time with the boy. Hopefully that will change soon.

“Are you okay to go to your room?” Dean didn’t want to leave them, but he needed to work with Benny on some additional security measures. Lisa’s voice is stronger as she tells Dean that they are fine now and can make it to their room.

Much later after Dean had finally finished calling his in-laws and meeting with Benny to implement additional security for the north wing where the omegas’ rooms were while the Blacks were in town, Dean found himself in his husband’s bedroom. They didn’t sleep in the same room anymore. Their marriage had practically been over for eight years and had become more of a business arrangement. Standing at the door looking at the foreign room with the foul Alpha smell, he was barely able to suppress the rage that simmered inside him for all the suffering his husband had caused. Dean was determined to tear down everything his husband had built and replace it with something good, something that would help the people that his husband had oppressed. Before closing the door, Dean spoke the words that had been weighing on his mind all day to the empty room, “Fuck you Alistair, and good riddance.”


End file.
